Maybe then
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: Just a short story about Lian,roy and Jade. Roy and Jade are snuggling up on their couch watching frozen with their content toddler,whilst having serious conversations. Jade keeps dropping hints at a very certain subject. In the end Lian is asked an important question. Just lots of fluff. Please R&R.


"Don't let affection give you an infection. Put some protection on that erection." Jade read out the message artemis sent her,from her phone,before placing her phone down.

"If only you had have done that." Jade advised,looking at her husband,moving her hand slightly which was placed in his own.

"What?" Roy asked smirking.

"Used protection,maybe then we wouldn't have a baby." Jade responded,her eyes distancing to look at their small toddler who was contently playing on the floor with a puzzle.

"I'm a _clone_,I didn't think I could.._produce_ children. Besides we love lian. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have left and found solid leads on speedy." Roy excused. Pointing out the obvious.

"You produce sperm,but you didn't think you could have kids. Really roy? You are an idiot. And I _love_ Lian,she's my everything. However I wasn't talking about her."

"...I don't understand.." Roy sheepishly answered.

Jade took her husbands hand and placed it on her flat stomach. "Four months."

"Four months along?" Roy asked,looking up at his wife from his hand. The sides of his mouth rigging upwards.

"No,four months till she's due. I'm five months,well so says my doctor. And before you ask,I found out yesterday. I didn't tell you because I was waiting for the right moment."

"And waiting for our pizza delivery whilst watching orange is the new black,is the right moment?" Roy sarcastically asked.

"_No_,snuggling up to my husband,whilst our two year old daughter plays happily on the floor,and waiting for heavenly food to arrive is." Jade explained.

"We're doing okay aren't we?-I mean with lian..this whole parenting thing?" Roy asked,his hand still on jades stomach.

"I'd say so,even artemis said she's shocked,that two people as dysfunctional as us,could raise such a beautiful,polite and fabulous daughter." Jade said. The pairs eyes fixated lovingly on their daughter.

"Those were her exact words?" Roy asked,disbelieving.

"Not exactly,her exact words were "wow considering she has you and roy as her parents,lian's turning out pretty fine." " Jade quoted.

"Not sure whether that's sweet or cruel..."

"Some place in between." Jade commented. She was going to say something else but was cut off by her daughter.

"Mommy,daddy,I'm finished." Lian excitedly exclaimed. She had finished her frozen jigsaw puzzle and ultra-violent puzzle too. Her fingers ringed around the loose curls at the bottom of her red soft hair.

"Good girl,they look great. Why don't you show daddy the picture you drew today?" Jade suggested.

Lian excitedly ran to her room,bringing back a small drawing. The picture was of stickmen,roy was drawn in red,Jade was drawn in green with black scribbly hair,and then a small stick man,which was Lian. She drew herself in pink with long red hair. She drew her fathers hair on the top of his head,just short lines,unsure of how to draw his specific hairstyle. After all she was two and a half. And of course she had drawn a bright yellow sun in the corner of the page.

She handed her father the paper,before placing her hands behind her back and moving her feet around sheepishly.

Roy gently took the piece of paper out of his daughters hands and examines the drawing. His eyes softened slightly. "I think we have an artist in our hands." Roy commented to Jade.

"I think you're right."

"This is great Lian. Brilliant even."

"Tha'k you daddy." Lian replied. She struggled to say her thanks. She then jumped up on to the couch and sat in the middle of her snuggling parents. Roy and Jade moved away from each other,allowing their daughter to snuggle between them and fill the sudden loss of body heat.

After a while of silence,and watching frozen,(because roy and Jade could not continue watching orange is the new black if their daughter was paying attention to the TV) jades hand lightly soothed her daughters aching arm,in which the toddler had injured after falling over. Roy managed to maintain his hand over jades stomach,his arm reaching over Lian,it kept the toddler warm as well as protected.

After somewhat falling asleep,Lian woke up. She stayed in the same position,waking up to see her favourite part of frozen was now on,she had only missed the middle of it. They continued to watch the film until it finished. Still waiting for their pizza delivery.

As the end credits rolled,roy softly asked Lian.

"Lian,how would you feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

AN: please read and review thanks for reading. I apologise for any grammar or other mistakes. Thanks.


End file.
